wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
101 Ways to Kill Queen Scarlet
This is a part-2 to THIS ONE :D Please, no suggesting ways in the comments, suggest here. 101 Ways to Kill Queen Scarlet # Poison her soul. ~oof that's dark~ (Suggested by: XxGalaxzzyxX) # Mixing titainium sulphurate, dihydrogen nitrate and 1 large Nightwing brain to create a medium sized temporal rift for 10 seconds, then scream “24000 Nightwing didn’t die in the Nightwing war of SandWing aggression!” This will cause 34 butthurt obese SeaWings to erupt from the portal yelling profanities and throwing 4th dimensional info graphs at you, collect these info graphs and construct a 4th dimension cube, then pull pull out a large watermelon, 34 pounds of gold and 1 limited edition nightlayer the original character plushie (4th edition) and consume all of it, you will then grow an arm made out of your left eye on your right pinkie, if it grows on your left pinkie you must play sodoku with an obese scavenger. Then beat a bad of ground beef with your bottem left rib. This will summon 13.5 skinny rain wings who will eat each other. Use the dung produced to make a table in which you will invite scarlet In for an unforgettable luncheon, shenanigans will ensue and then you will be able to serve a poisoned Krysty burger that had rat poison instead of salt. Scarlet will then be hospitalized for 10.765 days in which she will then die of an unchecked infected mosquito bite. (Suggested by: RepresentativeOfTheDeepWings) response belongs in a museum # Lets go toss her in lava. (Suggested by: Shadow hunter the Nightwing) # go outside with a butterfly net then go back inside since pineapples don't really like water after the pineapple water war, 2,000 pineapples lost their lives in the pineapple water war so make sure to not bring it up or they will explode which we should have them explode, explode the pineapples after saying your sorry, thats called apple do not use apples it makes things sour, then after getting a jar and breaking it a sandwing called sandy joe will want to fight instead let him meet scarlet they will be friends after sandy joe and scarker are friends, let them be friends. Then a icewing will be salty at short sandwing walls let him be salty, then throw the exploded pineapple at the icewing he will say sleep is importent which it is then he will explode to, after learning that you will google what is the best place to buy sleep and after the sleep is importent you may use the sleep to sleep after getting a 12 hour importent rest you can live in a snowball then after 12 days of ordering importent sleep a pack of 1,000,000,000,000 geckos saying gecko over and over will want cheese give them cheese then the geckos will charge at queen scarlet and throw her into the abyss of le ocean and then they will sing the gecko victory cry and jump in after her. (Suggested by: Seawolf179...this is beautiful) # Lets rip her wings off and replace her blood with radioactive waste (Suggested by: Shadow hunter the Nightwing) # lets throw number 2 pencils at her till she dies (Suggested by: Seawolf179) # Drown her in b u t t e r (Suggested by: DigitalJackal) # lets throw her in the arena and make her fight all the dragons she put in the arena...at once (Suggested by: Seawolf179) # Scream until her eardrums start to bleed, and watch her slowly bleed out :D (Suggested by: Rainbow the Fusion) # we could throw cabbages at scarlet till she passes out and dies from cabbage poisoning (Suggested by: Seawolf179) # Force her to do my math homework :3 (Suggested by: Shadow hunter the Nightwing) # we could force scarlet to read the book she gets shot by glory in then we would make her relive the moment it happends but this time its kills her (Suggested by: Seawolf179) # send her to college lecture classes 24/7 (Suggested by: Jarkie) # Hrm, lets force her to deal with my spanish teacher all day surrounded by missbehaving students...Ooo and my art teacher, my sewing teacher, my STEM teacher, oh my math teacher, must i list more? Just all my teachers (Suggested by: Shadow hunter the Nightwing) # i want my math teacher to roast her SO HARD that she dies of shock. (Suggested by: XxGalaxzzyxX) # Chain her up, get Turtle to enchant her shackles so she could be killed over and over, and just keep killing her using a million ways. And the worst one should be all the RainWings using her as a training dummy and keep spitting venom on her. (like how Foeslayer was treated by Queen Diamond) (Suggested by: XxGalaxicalDestinyxX) # Make 100,000,0000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 tiny clones of Peril and starve them for a few days while keeping them in the palace throne room. Then, wrap Scarlet in bacon and tell her that Ruby/Tourmaline has surrendered her throne to the "rightful queen", but Scarlet has to go to the throne room to get it. While Scarlet is flying there, pour Miracle-Gro on the Peril clones. Then, tell the real Peril that Scarlet is back from the dead and in the throne room, and that she needs to kill her again. Once Peril gets there, tell her that she needs to command the army. Once Scarlet is at the throne room, scream "FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" at the Peril clones and point to Scarlet. (Suggested by: PomegranateTheRainWing854) # Bury her in treasure so she dies of happiness (Suggested by: Shinepool Seawing queen) # Burn her while shes surrounded by treasure (Suggested by: Shadow hunter the Nightwing) # Give her cyanide pills (Suggested by: Rainbow the Fusion) # give so many skittles that she dies from the rainbow (Suggested by: Seawolf179) # make her have to draw queen glory so many times she dies O_O (Suggested by: Seawolf189) # Let scavengers with tiny needles stab her until she bleeds out (Suggested by: Rainbow the Fusion) # make queen scarlet listen to her lest favorite genre of music and make it new music then make her watch her favorite music disc that was limited and signed by snoopsand himself be burned and stamped on by glory and peril, that will kill her O_O (Suggested by: Seawolf179) # OOOH MAKE HER SWALLOW A KNIFE (Suggested by: Rainbow the Fusion) # eat her (Suggested by: Rainbow the Fusion) # Turn her into one of my dream cupcakes :3 (dont ask) (Suggested by: Shaow hunter the Nightwing) # Torture her with RainWings singing. (Suggested by: PrinceMiragefotheSkyWings) # make her eat my dream/special cupcakes (Suggested by: Shadow hunter the NightWing) # make her draw every single rainwing as tsunami and glory messing with her and if she turns around to look at them, she has to start all again (Suggested by: Seawolf179) # Make her spend a day with my friend high on sugar (Suggested by: Shadow hunter the NightWing) # Make her memorize all de wae references (Suggested by: Misty the Hybrid) # Have her listen to the intro theme of Teen Titans GO Everyday and watch every episode (Suggested by: PrinceMirageoftheSkyWings and Misty the Hybrid) # Put pencils in her food. She'll die cuz of the led. (Suggested by: StarflightTheNightwingDragonet) # Anyway, drown her, shove a bunch of knives down her throat, shoot her with an A.K. 47. (Suggested by: Misty the Hybrid) # Secretly switch out her drink for poison except she is still alive so now you surround her by cute kittens and all of a sudden she blows up (Suggested by: Shinepool Seawing queen) # Put 10000 clones of Glory in front of Scarlet in the arena. Give them all some of Glory's memories of Scarlet. Then put the whole sky kingdom and royal family in the seats to wach. THEN TIE SCARLET UP SO SHE CAN'T HURT THE TINY GLORY CLONES. Then point at her and yell "ATTACK!" She will die of ventom AND himilation... (Suggested by: Aquamine the seawing skywing) # Or you could just throw her in quicksand (Suggested by: Misty the Hybrid) # Make autocorrect and I promise to fix her face, then when we didn't do it two years later she watches pine apple pen to commit suicide. (Suggested by: Misty the Hybrid) # Stick her in the same room as my band teacher and a lot of screaming kids........ and a whistle (Suggested by: Snowclaw5553) # Get an a bunch of gum and make her chew it, and then tell her to swallow it but she will choke. (Suggested by: Sparrow the Skywing) # Poke her to death. (Suggested by: PrinceMirageoftheSkyWings) # no no wait, poke her with a needle to death (Suggested by: Shadow hunter the Nightwing) # Scream at her that you hate her and she is thee most ugly thing in the room (Suggested by: Snowclaw5553) # we could have a cat unicorn dance and it will be cute and everyone else explodes but she says no so the cat unicorn turns rabid and pokes her to death with its horn and paw. (Suggested by: Misty the Hybrid) # Make her do math while super loud and catchy music is playing! (Suggested by: Sparrow the Skywing) # MAKE HER DO MY MATH HOMEWORK!!!!! (Suggested by: Misty the Hybrid) # Ooooh idea Scarlett needs to do ever single piece of math homework in the world that was ever thought of even the cauclcus! (Suggested by: Snowclaw5553) # There are lots of steps to this! Also, this is completely unrealistic. 1) Get some hydrogen peroxide. 2) Mix the hydrogen peroxide with RainWing venom to get a mysterious substance. Wait for the substance to harden. 3) Once hardened, carve the substance into a statue of Scarlet. 4) Chuck the statue into the ocean. Out will emerge 99 NightWings that will kill each other, and collect one of the scales from the corpses. 5) Set the scale on fire, and after the fire goes out it will turn into an IceWing tooth. 6) Put the IceWing tooth on a necklace, put it on, and while wearing it play a game of chess with a SkyWing. 7) After the game of chess take a white chess knight from the board and breathe frostbreath on it. (If you're not an IceWing get an IceWing to breathe frostbreath on it.) 8) The chess knight will turn into a magic hunk of chromium. Forge the hunk of chromium into a sword. 9) Whisper "Dirt" to the sword and it will turn into magic dirt. Mix the dirt with mercury, hydrogen peroxide, water, and ethylene dione to get magic lithium. 10) Throw the magic lithium into the ocean, and out will emerge a stick. Snap the stick, and Scarlet instantly dies of a heart attack. (Suggested by: SoulcatcherOfTheNightWings) # Throw her into some tar (Suggested by: Snowclaw5553) # Take a billion shreds of paper and write "SCARLIT SUX!!!!!11!!!" on all but one, but on this one. You say "SCARLIT MUSS DY!" Then sing the hearse song over and over again until a giant clump of carbon appears, take Scarlet's face, and wrap it around the carbon. You must now roll it in pepper until a mysterious glue appears, take this glue and roll it over a tobacco leaf, then glue the leaf onto the carbon. You must then go and find five dollars, you will then appear on Narnia, and the THIS IS SPARTA guy will kick you into the hole, there you will see a voodoo doll, coax the massive dragon you find in the hole to destroy it. It will turn to a chunk of meat, if you stick a voodoo pin into it, it will become a figure of Scarlet, the scarlet figure will be made of quartz, you befriend the dragon and ride it to Pyhhria away from narnia, then, repeatedly hit the Tobacco-carbon against the scarlet-quartz figure, the figure will become a phoenix that if you let get away will drop sodium-clorine-and-gas potatoes. Holding the Phoenix, you must fall off the giant dragon and fall into slime when the Phoenix becomes mini-scarlet faces but sculpted of poop. You are now in d e h. Now, drop your items into the slime, your several paper shreds will then suddenly come to you, you must push the paper onto the slime. Suddenly, in a twist of magic, Scarlet will become Scarlet Johansson and then die of baby-perils jumping onto her. There is a piece of paper. It has "scarlit" written on it, here, you can write on it "ALIVE" or "DEAD" on it to revive her. (Suggested by: BlackDragonKid) # More weirdness! There are lots of steps to this and is also completely unrealistic. 1) Collect a cubic meter of tennesine. Drop it into RainWing venom before it (inevitably) turns into moscovium. 2) The combination will turn into magic obsidian. Chuck it into lava. 3) Out of the lava a Skrill will emerge. Tame the Skrill somehow. 4) When tamed, it will simply sit at the side and watch you curiously. However, you need a command to make it do something. Take a piece of paper and write Finda Owl on it, before showing it to the Skrill. 5) The Skrill will find an owl and bring it to you. Its species nor gender matters. Pluck a feather from the owl and place it into a combination of hydrogen peroxide, bromine, mercury, gallium, arsenic, table salt, and RainWing venom. 6) The stuff will turn into a purplish substance. Throw it into the sky. 7) The stuff will come back down as magic solid nitrogen. ''If you can touch it and live, you will be teleported to Athens. 8) In Athens you will find a pair of winged shoes. Put them on and fall asleep. 9) When you wake up, you will be in Argentina. Take off the shoes before they transport you to Albania and take a piece of paper and write ''Scarlet Hater ''on it before folding it into a paper airplane and throwing it into the air. 10) Eventually a Scarlet-hating Chinese celestial dragon will come to you. Tell it that if it gets you some gold, Scarlet will die. 11) The celestial dragon has probably brought you some gold. Forge it into a statue of Sacajawea. 12) The statue will disappear as soon as it cools and at the same time you will be in the How To Train Your Dragon universe. 13) Find a ChangeWing and tame it. 14) The ChangeWing will turn into silver. (Poor ChangeWing. You must really hate Scarlet to do this.) Forge it into a silver sword. 15) Once the sword cools it will turn into a griffin (a real one). Give the griffin a Tater Tot. 16) Once you've fed the griffin it will turn into a piece of paper. (Oh, dear griffin.) Write ''Apollo, calling ya Sunny! ''on it. In real life Scarlet will say that, and Apollo will be so mad that he deep-fries Scarlet. (Gosh, this is ''weird.) (Suggested by: SoulcatcherOfTheNightWings) # You make her peel oranges until Peril kills her. (Suggested by: BlackDragonKid) # Give Scarlet the Midas Touch and let her slowly starve (because all the food she touches turns into gold). (Suggested by: SoulcatcherOfTheNightWings) # Insult her until her face melts more. (Suggested by: BlackDragonKid) # Have a ChangeWing spit acid at Scarlet and kill her. (Suggested by: SoulcatcherOfTheNightWings) # Revive Dune and tell him where scarlet is. (Suggested by: BlackDragonKid) # Have a Monstrous Nightmare set Scarlet on fire. (Suggested by: SoulcatcherOfTheNightWings) # Have her see the dark side of every fandom ever, even if it's a dead one. (Suggested by: BlackDragonKid) # Have lots of mini-Rubies eat her alive. (Suggested by: SoulcatcherOfTheNightWings) # Make a Salazzle command an army of Salandits to stab her a billion times with straws and slurp out her organs. (Suggested by: BlackDragonKid) # Have Starflight give Scarlet a lecture and bore her to death. (Suggested by: SoulcatcherOfTheNightWings) # And make Whirlpool help by either telling her something awesome and compelling and interesting to her, but in aquatic, or help bore her to death. (Suggested by: BlackDragonKid) # First, knock her out by giving her something to drink and calling it dragon blood from her enemies. Bind her snout, wings, and legs, then throw her down a pit while she's unconscience. When she wakes up, blast the week-long video of Nyan-Cat music down the pit and give Glory a bowl of popcorn while she watches. And, in case humiliation or deafness doesn't kill her, have Coconut eat next to her (After the week) and put up a huge pile of fruit next to him. Make sure to keep her awake while he slowly monologues about fruit. Make sure he doesn't give any to her either >:3 (Suggested by: ForestfiretheSkywing) # Nuke Scarlet! (has that been mentioned yet?) (Suggested by: SoulcatcherOfTheNightWings) # Make her listen to me fangirl over Gladion (Suggested by: Rainbow the Fusion) # Make Type: Null throw its helmet at her. (Suggested by: BlackDragonKid) # Make her scream about mythology until she dies of 7up being poured on her every time she gets something wrong. (Suggested by: BlackDragonKid) # Make scarlet eat shrimp with Whirlpool biting her. (Suggested by: BlackDragonKid) # Throw a billion mini-Perils onto Scarlet's stomach. (Suggested by: BlackDragonKid) # Stick Scarlet in a room with no way out with another crazy dragon. (Suggested by: SoulcatcherOfTheNightWings) # Simply decapitate Scarlet. (Suggested by: SoulcatcherOfTheNightWings) # Make her stare at Dead Kestrel and have Peril sobbing, but her tears are magnetically drawn to her, and she burns to pieces from Lava-tears. (Suggested by: SoulcatcherOfTheNightWings) # You go to a scavenger garden and tell a scavenger to chase you. Force it to run into a deep hole in the ground and film it getting eaten by a group of IceWings who like to camp there. Then take a poisonous apple from a tree, and then burn it. Run to the rainforest and steal some guavas and when Glory sees you, kill her. Her death makes Deathbringer snatch your poisonous apple and run away. You chase after him but he drops it on MudWing land. A MudWing finds the poisonous apple. He eats it and dies. His soul awakens 2,780,196 other souls to rise from the depths of the earth. They wake up all the RainWings and they have a huuuuuuuuuuge tantrum which causes the SandWings to become annoyed. They go to the Rainforest to destroy the RainWings but all the mary sues on this wiki wiped them out first. Then they covered the world with rainbow and Queen Coral punches a fat NightWing in the face. He gets so angry he teleports to Mastermind's lab somehow and, with his anger, he generates a tiny object that carries bleach. This object goes to the Sky Kingdom and kills 22,482 SkyWings in the process. Then it kills Scarlet. (Suggested by: DewSpectrum11) #. Make her play the piano until she dies. (Suggested by: BlackDragonKid) # Make her eat a Hot Pocket.(Suggested by: XxGalaxzzyxX) # Make her listen to me fangirl over other various hot anime bois (Suggested by: Rainbow the Fusion) # Feed her pineapples until she dies (Suggested by: BlackDragonKid) # Throw anvils at her (Suggested by: BlackDragonKid) # Use magical death spit (Suggested by: Antarctictheicewing # Beanboozle her (Suggested by: BlackDragonKid) # Make sunny flight a thing, then Fatespeaker will be sad, crying until Pyrrhia drowns in her tears. then the SeaWings parade the continet making everyone go insane and kill them. Scarlet would be the only one left maily sane because shes already mentally unstable. learning this, she goes more insane than everyone else and kills Cliff for the fun of it. Super mad, Ruby throws her earing at her causing her to become Tourmaline again. The insane Tourmaline drops her into the magical death spit lake that magically appears. she then drowneths in venomeths. (Suggested by: Misty the Hybrid) # Make her stare at my old Harry Potter fan art (Suggested by: Sparrow the Skywing) # Throw ocean water, papayas, RainWing venom, sloth poop and mayo into lava (The NightWing volcano will do) this will cause a giant fire stone to spawn, throw it in the ocean and Gladion will spawn in, causing all of my OCs to get salty and beat him up. This will cause Blister to be revived and explode again. Take Blister, some random rocks and some of Queen Scarlet‘s gold and throw it into a boiling cauldron while playing the google translate sings of Havana. Steven Stone will poof in out of nowhere. Tell him that Queen Scarlet stole his rock collection. This will cause him to kill her with his metagross. (Suggested by Snowystar32) # Go to the NightWing island, and extract a drop of lava from the volcano, and put it into a bowl. Go to the RainWing village and poke Queen Glory in the weak spot on her tail. This will make her so mad that she spits venom at you. Catch the venom in a bowl and you will be teleported away to the Ice kingdom. Mix some snow into the bowl, and then cross the border into the Sand kingdom. Mix sand into your mixture. Now, you will be teleported to the next place Clay will have a feast. Wait until he shows up, and then tell him you were a surprise guest. Take a piece of meat and put it in the bowl, and that will summon Peril. Make sure everything in the bowl is well mixed, and then pour the mixture over Clay's food when he isn't looking. Peril will be so mad she destroys the world, including Queen Scarlet. (Suggested by: MegacharmandeleonzardX) # Have Scarlet eat all the Donald Trump caterpillars in the world, and she'll die of poison. (Suggested by:SoulcatcherOfTheNightWings) # Have all the Earth dictators in the world hate at Scarlet. She'll die of some sort of human means eventually. (Suggested by:SoulcatcherOfTheNightWings) # Tie her to a fruit tree in the rainforest and have Starflight lecture her on all the bugs in there. If she doesn't die of boredom, tell her if you give her a fruit from the tree she will magically be untied and Starflight will disappear. She will then scream "GIVE ME THE FRUIT" One million times, and if she doesn't die of not breathing in between angry screams, squash the fruit and say that the squished fruit looks better than her because of her ugly melted face. She will be so angry that she blows up and dies. (Suggested by: MegacharmandeleonzardX) # Read Escaping Peril. That should do it. (Suggested by: MegacharmandeleonzardX) # Make her have a ketchup eating contest with my friend, and everytime she pukes up the ketchup, she gets stabbed. My friend will win (She LOVES ketchup) and Scarlet will die from the cuts, and anger that she didn't win. (Suggested by: MegacharmandeleonzardX) # Give her heated liquid mercury, tell her that it's animus touched facial cream. Watch happily as she puts it on and her face burns even more. She screams in pain, and then the mercury gets into her mouth. After that, she suffocates on it while getting brain damage and is tortured, she is yelling gibberish. You wait with popcorn as she screams until she dies. (Suggested by: Sierra sakura) # Play the duck song while Scarlet is in the bathtub and stuff so much rubber ducks into the bathtub that Scarlet becomes a duck. Then, love and cuddle the duckling Scarlet until she dies of helplessness and cuteness. (Suggesed by: Sierra sakura) # Scarlet is forced to eat all-you-can eat McDonalds. (Suggested by: Sierra sakura) # Scarlet is turned into a worm after her wings are trimmed off. She dances the worm and burrows into the ground. She gains a tunneling piece on her horn and goes deeper into the planet. She says hi to some worms. Then she goes even deeper until she finds the liquid molten rock layer of the planet, She burrows into the magma, but finds herself burning. You are there too, forcing Scarlet downwards. This is, of course, after you got the magma-resisting magical gear to do it. Scarlet yells about Peril, but you keep pushing her down, singing, "We're going to the center of the earth!" Then, she is in the planet's core. Scarlet is incinerated until she is part of the liquid around the core. (Suggested by: Sierra sakura) # Make her sit on the Nightwing island and slowly suffocate to death. (Suggested by: Bright the Sunwing) # (idk if i can do this myself but imma do it) a plan has many steps such as # Find dragon wearing a blue earring. # Steal the earring. # Place the earring on a pedestal made of 100% pure gold. # Chant "Scarlet's death is what I want" exactly 16.9 times. # The earring will turn into a piece of paper. Write "I really do want it" on the paper. # The paper will turn into a knife. Throw the knife at the nearest tree. # The tree will scream in agony. Take the knife out and use it to draw blood from your palm. # Catch the blood in some kind of vessel. # Find the clearest mountain stream in existence with the help of your friend Mary Sue. # Using a bowl, funnel two drops of the water from the stream into the vessel with the blood. You will be teleported to the top of the highest ice cliff in the Ice Kingdom. # Cut off the tip of the cliff. # Bring it to the Sand Kingdom and wait for it to melt. # When it melts, catch the water in the vessel. # Scoop sand into the vessel. # Mix the stuff well. # Whisper "Bring me to the dragon of Sky" 3 times. You will be teleported to Ex-Queen Scarlet. # Force her to drink the mixture. She will die immediately because the stuff was actually a very potent poison. wow that was long (Suggested by: Dinsfire24)Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Canon) Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (XxGalaxzzyxX)